


Bwoke?

by Mystery_Penman



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time goes by as it usually does. Until one afternoon Charles discovers what bizarre power he and Erik’s son possesses… now time will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bwoke?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif set on Tumblr

_"ERIK!"_

Erik snapped awake and tumbled off the couch with a thud. It had been a long night with Jake crying but thankfully Charles was finally home from another lecture and was giving Erik time to sleep while the younger man kept their little boy busy.

Whatever Charles was screaming about, it had to be important.

Especially since Charles didn’t contact Erik telepathically.

Erik scrambled to his feet and ran downstairs to the lounge where he knew Charles played with Jake. He found his husband and son on the big rug, Jake lying on his tummy and Charles sitting cross-legged with a  cup of tea in his hand.

"What?" Erik asked in concern. "Charles, is something wrong?"

Charles only picked up another cup and dropped it on the floor. The china shattered and Erik blinked. That was one of Charles’ favourite cups, why on earth…

"You see it?" The telepath asked.

"You broke the cup, yes I see it Charles." Erik answered flatly, still confused.

"Watch this," Charles said softly. "Jake…cups broke?"

Jake’s head snapped up and his blue eyes fixed on the cup, a tiny furrow appearing between his eyebrows. “Bwoke?” He cooed. “No Bwoke.”

Erik’s eyes widened to an impossible size as the shattered pieces of the cup lifted off the floor and reattached seamlessly back into a whole and landed gently on the carpet once more.

"Oh my." Was all he said.

Charles took a sip of his tea. “Mm hm.”

 

[Gif Set](http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/94046724165/one-shot-time-goes-by-as-it-usually-does-until)


End file.
